Crashed Into You
by Starlight Eve
Summary: It was all the sun's fault". Edward wasn't paying attention to the road. Bella was too worried about driving her roommate's precious car. Neither of them were expecting that their paths were going to, quite literally, collide. All-Human.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- So this was originally written to get over my writers block for my other story, Rebounds and Wingmen. But I liked it so much I thought I'd post it to thank my reviews for R&W. So enjoy the first part of what I'd written, and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Crashed Into You

Chapter 1

EPOV

It was all the sun's fault.

I was having a miserable morning as it was. I'd lost a client the evening before, and my boss wasn't too pleased with me. Even Emmett, one of my roommates, couldn't cheer me up with his plans. It was Saturday, and he wanted to go "scope out the mall". In Emmett's world, that meant going to check out girls at the mall. Jasper and I usually went along to keep him out of trouble. Last time we hadn't gone he'd been kicked out of Victoria's Secret.

But before Emmett could wake up and push us out of the door, I decided to go for a run at the park. Jasper was already awake and watching a Dr. Phil rerun when I came downstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked, looking up from his corn flakes.

"The park. I'll be back soon," I replied, and grabbed my keys before he could say anything else.

Jasper had a way of making you feel better, and right now I needed to wallow in self-pity. Usually that made me think better, and I needed to figure a way back into my boss's good graces. The run would be the perfect opportunity to wallow and get some thinking done, away from my obnoxious but good-meaning room mates.

Fate, however, did not seem to be on my side. I had barely pulled out of the house and started down the road when I realized I'd left my sunglasses at home. The sun was bright, which was unusual enough for Washington at this time of year. But I didn't want to be squinting the whole time I was at the park. With a sigh, I turned my car back around and returned to the house, resigned.

Jasper looked up as I came back in, in a considerably worse mood.

"Forgot my sunglasses," I muttered.

They were sitting on the counters in the kitchen, surrounded by the pizza boxes and dirty plates from the night before. I made a mental note to do the dishes when I got back. It was Emmett's turn, but he never remembered.

"See you later, Edward," Jasper called as I shut the front door behind me again.

My car was still cold when I got in. The heater hadn't kicked in yet, and this October was unnaturally cold, even for Washington.

I pulled out of the driveway again, and started down the road. The vents finally started to blow hot air, and I shook my head a little to relax.

It was a lot less irritating in the hot air than the cold.

I pulled out onto the highway, letting myself relax into the familiar rhythm of driving. The leaves were blown off the asphalt as I drove, letting myself gather speed. I settled just above the speed limit, enjoying the adrenaline as it pumped through my system.

Then my CD skipped. I frowned as my day again continued to go downhill. I made these CDs myself, burning my favorite music onto CDs to play in the car.

It skipped again, and I let out an irritated growl. I took one hand of the steering wheel, pressing on the eject button a bit harder than necessary. The CD slid out of the stereo system, and I grabbed it with my free hand. A quick glance showed me a scratch down the side of the CD that had definitely not been there yesterday when I put the CD in.

"Perfect," I murmured.

I threw the CD onto the passenger seat beside me, and reached behind my seat for another CD. My hand hit something sharp, and I felt the edge nick my finger.

I drew it back quickly, looking at the thin line of blood on my finger.

Could this day just get any worse?

Angry now, I turned my head quickly, trying to peer into the back seat to see what had cut me. A broken plastic CD case stuck out of the pile, and I frowned at the irritating piece of plastic.

Something squealed around me, and I looked quickly back to the road. I saw red: a red car swerving to get out of my way. I was in the wrong lane. I slammed on the breaks but it was too late. The breaks locked and I skidded straight into the other car.

BPOV

"Rose, I'm not borrowing your car," I insisted, searching the drawer for my keys.

My roommate didn't even look up from her fashion magazine before replying, "Fine. You can take Alice's Porsche. But you're not taking your truck."

"Rose, you really don't want me driving your car," I said, pushing aside some junk mail Alice had thrown in the drawer last week.

Rosalie snorted, and said, "Honestly, Bella, I'm not too worried. I can fix just about anything you can do to that car. I'll have your breaks done by this afternoon, but you can't take your truck out before that."

I frowned, and then asked, "Have you seen my keys?"

Rosalie smirked, and then said, "Alice hid them before she left. She doesn't want you taking your car either, not with your breaks as bad as they are. I can't believe you let them get that bad."

"They're fine," I insisted, "And I'll be fine. I just need to run to the grocery store, or we won't be having dinner tonight."

Rosalie sighed, and set down her magazine. She eased out of her stool at the counter, and went over the basket by the door. She drew out her keys and threw them at me. I made a pathetic attempt at catching them, but hand-eye coordination had never been my thing. They hit the linoleum floor and slid until they hit the stove.

"There," Rosalie said, "Take my car. I really don't care."

As much as she said that, Rosalie's car was her baby. I just didn't feel comfortable taking her car. And Alice wasn't here to offer me her Porsche. She'd gone for her morning run, and I couldn't wait for her to get back. That, and Alice's Porsche was way more powerful than Rosalie's BMW, and therefore scarier to drive.

I didn't respond, but reached down to grab the keys before turning down the hall to my bedroom.

"Don't try looking for your keys!" Rosalie called, "Alice hid them well."

"Stupid little pixie," I hissed, grabbing my purse, "Stupid supermodel Rosalie."

Rosalie had gone back to her magazine when I walked back into the kitchen.

"I'll be back in a half hour," I said, "If Renee calls, do not tell her about my truck. She'll freak."

Rosalie just nodded and turned a page.

I went out into our garage, sighing as I passed my trusty red truck. Rosalie's car was next: a shiny red BMW. I frowned at it, cautiously opening the driver's side door. I'd driven Rosalie's car a few other times before, but never alone. Like I said, Rosalie doesn't trust many people with her beloved car.

I pressed the garage door opener, and waited for it to open, slowly. When it was finally open I pulled out of the driveway, waving to old Mrs. Studdeffen, our neighbor, who was pulling her trash cans back up in what looked like a house dress. I shook my head, glad Alice wasn't here to see this. Or Rosalie for that matter. Ever since we'd moved into the condo that summer, Alice had been insisting "glamming" up our condo. Knowing we had a neighbor who owned a housedress, much less wore it outside, would traumatize her for life.

The drive into town was quiet. There were hardly any other cars on the road, for which I was glad. Rosalie's car attracted enough attention as it was; I didn't need anyone seeing me behind the wheel of it.

I had almost reached the town when I saw another car on the road, coming from the opposite direction. For some reason, my driving instructor's words suddenly popped into my mind.

"Never trust anyone on the road."

She'd more or less shouted it at me as I learned how to "claim an intersection", but I'd forgotten about it until now.

I smiled a little to myself, remembering my quirky driving teacher. But my smile quickly faded as I watched the car approach.

_What was it doing? Was the driver drunk?_

I watched as the car slowly swerved into my lane, and waited for the driver to correct himself. But they didn't, and the car was going too fast.

My body reacted without my mind, gripping the steering wheel harder and pulling it away. But it wasn't fast enough, and I shut my eyes as the steel screamed around me.

EPOV

My head swam. Things slowly began to come back into focus. I heard shouting, a voice shouting instructions. My eyes focused on a face outside the window of my car. I turned my head a little, and pain shot up my neck. My windshield was broken, and glass was sprinkled all over me.

"Hold on, sir, we're going to get you out!" a voice shouted beside me.

The scene around me swam, but I could see the dull yellow of the firefighters' uniforms. Most of them were grouped around the other car.

The other car.

_Oh, God. I hit someone._

The realization hit me and brought everything into focus. My body screamed in pain, and I couldn't move. I needed to move. I needed to get out of the car and make sure the people in the other car were okay.

What if I'd killed someone?

Vomit rose in my throat, but I pushed it back down. I turned to look at the firefighter working outside my car. He kept looking apprehensively over to the other car, and that gave proof to my realization. Whoever was in that car was definitely in worse shape than I was.

"Are they okay?" I choked out.

The firefighter turned to look at me, and then answered, "We're going to get you out, sir. Hold tight."

I tried to nod, but the action hurt.

I grimaced, and the firefighter noticed.

"Does your neck hurt?" he asked.

I ignored him, watching as they pulled someone out of the red car.

All I could see was that the person was slight, small, with long brown hair that hung over the arm of the firefighters pulling her out of the car.

I'd hit a young girl.

What had I been thinking? Why hadn't I been paying attention? How could I have let this happen?

As they laid the girl's limp body on the waiting stretcher, I felt the bile again. I was a monster for having killed the girl.

"Okay, sir, you're going to hear a loud noise. But that's just the machine were using to cut you out, okay?" the firefighter asked.

But I was watching the paramedics working over the girl, pulling her towards the waiting ambulance.

The cutting sound didn't surprise me; my senses were still too dull.

They pulled me out of the car, and laid me down on another stretcher. I tried to ignore the pain that shot up my body with every jolt, and managed to just grimace or groan rather than scream.

I was lifted into the ambulance beside the girl, and the paramedics immediately started to work.

"Is she going to be okay? The girl in the car?" I asked, ignoring their questions.

"She'll be fine, sir. Please, do you have any allergies?" the paramedic, who looked barely older than I was, asked.

"No," I replied, trying to look underneath his arm to the girl.

If she died, it would be all my fault. The paramedics should just leave me alone, I'd be fine. They needed to help _her_.

But they continued to pester me with questions as they examined me from head to foot for injuries. I mostly ignored them, watching the girl on the stretcher beside me. They were doing the same for her.

Then I heard a little groan and a murmured, "Ow."

She was awake. Thank God.

"Crap," she whispered, "Crap, crap, crap!"

"Please, ma'am, you need to calm down!" the paramedic told her, his voice shaking.

Was it his first day on the job or something?

"I'm fine," the girl murmured, "I'm fine."

She was most definitely _not_ fine. Again, that was all my fault.

"The other car?" she asked, "Are they okay?"

"I'm fine," I said, my voice cracking.

"Ma'am, I need you to tell me where you hurt," the paramedic ordered.

"I'm fine," the girl repeated. Apparently it was her mantra or something.

I heard her gasp, and my eyes immediately shifted to find her.

"You put me in a neck brace?" she cried, "I'm fine, please take it off!"

"Ma'am, you might have hurt your spine. We need to keep this on until the doctor can examine you," the paramedic explained.

I heard an annoyed groan beside me, and the paramedic shifted a bit so I could see her arms. I couldn't help but notice the cuts, probably from all the flying glass.

"I'm sorry," I said, trying to make my voice carry over to her.

I heard another sigh, and then her voice. "It's okay. Really. I'm fine."

Again, her mantra.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- I'm posting this in a hurry, so please forgive any editing mistakes. I'm sorry it took so long to update… the holidays and writers block just kinda collided. Anyway, I hope you like the chapter. I enjoyed reading your reviews, and I'm going to start replying to them now. I saw a bunch of authors are doing and I think it's really nice. So here you go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Crashed Into You

Chapter 2

BPOV

It wasn't the first time I'd woken up in an ambulance. Two years ago I'd fallen down a flight of stairs and woken up in an ambulance. But it still wasn't a pleasant experience.

I felt the pain first, dragging me out of the darkness. There was pain _everywhere_.

"Ow," I murmured.

I felt the reaction on the hands I could just now feel on my arms, feeling for injuries. The hands froze.

Everything came back in a rush. I was in the ambulance because someone hit me. Someone hit me in Rosalie's car, which was no doubt totaled. I was heading to the hospital, where I would have to sit through yet another day in the ER, with tearful phone calls to Renee and an overreacting Charlie. I'd been through it enough to know what to expect.

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap."

This was not going to be good.

"Please, ma'am, you need to calm down," the paramedic beside me said.

I tried to give him a dirty look. I was calm. I wasn't freaking out or anything. At least, not really freaking out.

I quickly did a mental self-examination. There was something warm on my head, and lots of pressure. I could smell blood in the air. My whole body was sore, and my shoulders and neck hurt. Really hurt. I was sure something as broken, it was a familiar searing pain.

"I'm fine," I insisted, trying not to wince, "I'm fine."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw another paramedic move over a stretcher a few feet from me. Was it someone from the other car, the silver one that hit me?

"The other car?" I asked, "Are they okay?"

But instead of the paramedic answering, a smooth voice spoke from the stretcher.

"I'm fine."

The sound of the voice shocked me a little bit. There was a slight edge to it, but otherwise it was the smoothest voice I'd ever heard. It was also low, definitely a man.

"Ma'am, I need you to tell me where you're hurt," the paramedic pressed.

"I'm fine," I repeated, hoping that he'd believe me.

I did _not_ need another trip to the emergency room. I noticed a slight pressure on my neck, which the shoulder pain had blinded until now.

_Oh, no._

"You put me in a neck brace?" I exclaimed, "I'm fine, please take it off!"

Overreacting. They always overreacted in these ambulances. I did not need a neck brace; I was sure my spine was fine. And, when they inevitably called Charlie or Alice and Rosalie, they would freak out when they saw me in a neck brace. No doubt _someone_ would think I'd broken my spine.

The paramedic was muttering something to me, but I ignored him.

"I'm sorry."

It was that smooth voice again.

"It's okay. Really. I'm fine," I assured the other person.

It was those stupid overreacting doctors. They always did this.

The ambulance stopped outside the hospital, and the doors swung open. I was taken out first, through the sliding glass doors into the ER. The waiting room was quiet, as it usually was. The town of Forks was small enough that real Emergencies were rare. Mostly the ER was used for overreacting parents bringing in sick kids and small accidents. And me. I seemed to be here all the time.

I listened while the paramedics explained to the nurse what had happened and my "injuries". Somewhere behind me I heard another paramedic spewing out the injuries of the guy in the other car. My list was considerably longer. Just my luck.

I was put in the Emergency Room while a group of nurses went to work around my bed. I was lifted off the stretcher and into a bed, still strapped to the stupid body board. Finally I felt the Velcro holding me to the body board tugged off, and the nurses started bandaging my arms. Someone slipped an IV of pain killers into my arm, and someone was bandaging my head. Another nurse was taking my temperature, and another checking my blood pressure. Someone came up to my eyes with a little flashlight.

All the while, no one said a word to me. I just lay there, waiting.

"Does this hurt?" someone asked.

"No," I replied, telling the truth.

Slowly the nurses began to drop off, until it was just one last nurse.

"All right, honey, the doctor should be right over. Is there anyone I can call for you? Your parents, maybe?" she asked.

I could only imagine how Charlie would react.

"No," I said, quickly, then rethought it. As much as I didn't want to drag anyone into this, I definitely wouldn't be able to drive home. "You can call my roommates, though."

I gave the nurse the number, and then sat up in bed, glad to finally be separated from the body board. Someone had left a hospital gown folded up at the foot of my bed, but I kicked it off with a foot. No way was I putting that on, especially since there was no privacy in the ER.

The nurse clacked out of the room, presumably to go torture someone else. Once she was out of sight, my hands immediately flew to the Velcro on the neck brace.

"Please keep that on. At least until the doctor says your neck is fine."

It was that voice again, oddly smooth and even. I had to turn my whole body to find the source of the voice.

He was sitting in the hospital bed next to me, also freed from his body board and, I saw with a hint of annoyance, his neck brace.

I was surprised by how young he was. Whenever I had pictured the man in the other car, I'd foolishly thought of some balding, middle age man that resembled one of Charlie's deputies. But this guy was young, maybe my age or a little older. He had a strange color of hair: blond, red, and brown at the same time. His eyes were fixed on me, and I could see they were green. He was handsome, quite possibly the most handsome man I'd ever seen.

"Why don't you have to wear yours?" I asked.

I was sure Nancy the Nurse wouldn't have let him take his off if she hadn't taken mine off, too.

But he shrugged, the smile abruptly fading from his face.

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice very serious.

I shrugged, and was surprised to see that the motion hurt a bit.

"It's okay," I assured him, "I'm fine."

He grinned a little at that.

"I hope you have insurance, though," I said, thinking of Rosalie's beloved BMW.

He chuckled, and I turned my body to look at him again.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm covered," he replied, "Although, I hope you car isn't too badly damaged."

"It wasn't my car," I said, although that didn't make it much better. My truck probably would've gotten out of that accident without a scratch. "It was my roommate's. She's going to kill me."

Outside the door to our ward there was a loud commotion. I heard the sound of stretchers being wheeled quickly down the hallway, and the shouting of nurses and paramedics. One of the nurses in our ward ran out the door and into the fray.

Both of us turned our heads towards the door, curious.

"I hope no one's hurt," I murmured.

He laughed at that, a full laugh that sounded more musical than any laugh I'd ever heard. I turned to look at him, feeling my eye brows furrowing together. I couldn't find anything funny in what I'd said.

"What?" I asked.

But he shook his head.

The door swung open again and Dr. Cullen walked in, followed by Nancy the Nurse. He smiled when he saw me, and I tried to shrug, but it hurt. Again.

"Bella Swan, I should've known. Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you back here again?" he said, still smiling.

"Sorry, Dr. Cullen. But I didn't fall over anything this time," I said.

He glanced down at my chart and said, "I can see that."

He set the chart down and moved to stand beside me so that he could examine me.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked.

"My shoulders and neck," I admitted, "My head's throbbing a little."

"It looks like you have a slight concussion," Dr. Cullen replied, "And quite a bit of whip lash. You'll need stitches for that cut on your forehead."

So that's where the blood came from, I thought.

"Your collarbone might be broken, so we'll need to get some x-rays."

He moved away and picked up my chart again.

"Can I take the neck brace off yet?" I asked.

"Not quite yet," he replied, "We have to run some tests first. I want to make sure there's no internal bleeding. Unfortunately, we just had a bus accident and the passengers were just brought in. So it might be a while."

Great.

"I believe your room mates were called, so they should be here soon," Dr. Cullen said, trying make me happier.

But that only made it worse.

EPOV

I was surprised when the doctor walked in. He looked far too young to be a doctor, only a few years older than I was, maybe. He went straight to the girl, ready to examine her. I didn't mind, she was most certainly the worse off between the two of us.

Of course, that was my fault. All my fault.

I watched him talk with her, my mind working on two levels. The first was surprised to hear her name, and notice that they seemed to know each other. Judging from their conversations, this wasn't her first ER visit by far. Interesting.

The second level was focused entirely on her, watching her every move for a sign of pain. Every time she winced I noticed, and felt another fresh stab of guilt. She was watching the doctor closely, and I watched her features. There was something in them. It was what I'd noticed when I'd first seen her, turning her face to find mine a few minutes before. They were _perfect_. It wasn't the typical sort of beauty that I'd grown used to. Her beauty was something entirely different, entirely her own.

I barely noticed the doctor turning his attention to me, and was able to snap my eyes to him before she noticed.

"Mr. Masen?" he asked, "I'm Dr. Cullen, the doctor on duty."

I saw his eyes flit to my neck, and then to the neck brace, which I'd thrown into the chair in the corner.

"You seem to have come out of this rather lucky," he said, reading my file, "Just a few bumps and bruises. We'll need to keep you here a bit longer, however. I want to run some tests, check for internal bleeding."

I nodded. That was fine with me.

He shut my file, and frowned down at me.

"You and Miss Swan are very lucky," he repeated, "From what I've heard, you both should have come out of that wreck with much more damage."

I winced internally. I was an idiot, a complete and utter failure. How could I have been so irresponsible?

Dr. Cullen put my file back at the foot of my bed, and with one last look walked out of the room. I glanced over at Bella Swan, who gave a small smile.

"It looks like we're going to be here for a while," she said.

The little bit of motion seemed to have brought on a new wave of pain. Her face went pale, paler than usual, and her jaw tightened.

"Should I call the nurse?" I asked, already looking around.

But the nurse had disappeared with Dr. Cullen.

"No, I'm fine," she said, quickly. "I'm Bella."

"Edward Masen," I replied.

"Pleased to meet you," she murmured.

I heard a loud laughter in the hallway, and shut my eyes. There was no mistaking that laughter. Emmett and Jasper were here.

The door swung open again and I heard Emmett shout down the hall, "Give me a call sometime, baby! Stay fine!"

Smooth, my roommate was not.

"Damn, Jasper, did you see that? She was _fine_," Emmett continued in a slighter quieter voice.

"Stop hitting on the nurses, Emmett," I called.

"Edward, my man!" Emmett shouted, coming over to my bed.

Jasper trailed behind him, looking very embarrassed. Emmett's antics usually annoyed Jasper more than they annoyed me.

"Hey, Ed, how are you?" Jasper asked.

"I'll be fine," I replied.

"We're here to bust you out," Emmett replied, "Here's the plan: Jasper and I will take out the nurses while you steal a disguise, then we'll shimmy down the water pipe…"

"Or we could wait until they discharge him, Emmett," Jasper said.

"Fine, but I better get a date with that blonde nurse," Emmett growled.

I heard quiet laughter coming from Bella Swan's bed, and turned my head just enough to see her trying not to laugh. Emmett and Jasper looked over, too.

"Edward, is that who you hit?" Jasper asked, concerned.

I nodded.

"She's _fine_," Emmett hissed.

"Emmett!" I hissed.

"Stop hitting on everyone!" Jasper said, and punched him in the arm.

The nurse walked into the room again, and cast her eyes over at us. She frowned.

"This is a hospital! There are sick and injured people here. Please control yourself," she scolded.

She glanced over at Bella, and then briskly shut the curtain between our beds, so we wouldn't disturb her.

BPOV

Nancy the Nurse continued her torture. After shutting the curtain separating my bed from Edward Masen's, she started to stitch up my forehead.

I wasn't really feeling much pain anymore. They'd pumped me with enough painkillers to make everything kind of hazy. Maybe that's why Edward Masen looked more like a god than a human.

But his friends weren't annoying me. Nancy the Nurse kept hissing things under her breath whenever the big one made another obnoxious comment about the "blonde nurse". I thought it was funny. After all, how many people came to the ER and hit on the nurses? Maybe it was a guy thing. But Edward and the other guy weren't hitting on anyone…

The door to the room slammed open, and an incredibly small but powerful figure hurtled into the room.

"Bella! Oh my God!"

Author's Note- All I'm going to say is… REVIEW!!! Yay!!!


End file.
